


Underneath It All

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: @diatina requested:  Hi, I saw your Drabble prompt list for Peter Parker and I was wondering if you could do 109 & 174. Thank you, have a great day and be bless by glorious fangirl feels.





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on Tumblr back when Spider-man came out.
> 
> Do not copy or repost my work without my permission. Thanks!

“Hey Pete! May let me in! I know we said we’d study after dinner but I need all the help I can get,” you open the door to his bedroom, “so I thought I’d bring over some burgers and we could start…”

You really needed to knock next time.

“…early…?”

“Y/N!” He gasps.

Your long time friend and study buddy is standing in the middle of his room, in his underwear, basically naked.

You’re so shocked that you don’t even consider the repercussions of checking him out. He’s pale and lean (you already knew that) but damn is he toned! Every muscle is well defined and he makes it look so effortless. He’s not even flexing!

Instead he’s a deer in the headlights. Standing over a pile of clothes he’s just shed and wearing plaid boxers. His hair is messy too and damn it, you’re a teenage girl! of course your mind runs wild.

“Um…Peter…?”

“Y/N? Honey, is something wrong?” May calls out from around the corner in the living room. She starts walking down the hall. Rather than putting on clothes, Peter gathers the laundry at his feet and tosses it into his hamper.

You watch from the doorway as he scrambles to cover some invisible tracks and then he’s just leaning on against his bedpost, still in his underwear. You blush and giggled as May comes into the doorway.

“Oh! Oh Peter, honey! Why are you naked?!”

“Mayyyy!” Peter bends forward and rushes to grab a hoodie. What was he thinking, posing for you and May?? “I just wasn’t ready! I wasn’t expecting anyone,” he mumbles as he crawls across the floor for some pajama pants.

You giggle while you watch May get flustered on your account. She’s not phased by his state of undress (she is his parent after all) but she is clearly shocked that he would be like this in front of you.

“Well then what were you doing?”

“N–nothing!” he sighs. “No…nothing. I was doing nothing. No need to get worried over nothing. Right, Y/N? Right.”

“It’s alright, May. I should’ve knocked, it’s my fault for walking in on him unannounced.” Peter gestures to you, fully letting you take the blame.

“See! It’s all Y/N’s fault,” he chuckles, lightening the mood and joking. “I’m  _allowed_ to be naked in my room  _if I want to be_.” He winces the second the words come out of his mouth and you laugh. May just frowns at him and shrugs.

“Alright…well keep this door open. And keep you clothes on around Y/N. Control yourself,” she teases and winks at you.

“I’m sorry. It really is my fault for surprising you,” you speak quietly as Peter clears off his desk chair for you.

“No, no, you don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one being weird,” he admits bashfully.

“Well good, I’m glad someone said it,” you laugh and Peter joins you.

* * *

Too much time passes between that study session and the next one. You’re managing your studies alright but you’ve come to notice how you miss hanging out with Peter.

He’s always running off to do his Stark Internship and while you’re excited for and proud of him, you miss him. And the more time you spend without him, the more you start to overthink his excuses and disappearances.

What if he’s…no…it can’t be…how could you think such a thing?

Only one way to find out…well actually there’s a few ways (just ask him being #1) but you have a better idea.

On a Saturday, May let’s you hang out in Peter’s room when he’s out doing his internship. She predicts when he’ll return but there’s no guarantee. She doesn’t mind letting you hang out though. You had left a textbook in his room and had taken to using his personal desk as your own study corner.

You’re playing around on your phone when you hear the window open and close. You hear Peter on his light feet and whirl around in your chair like a movie villain.

“Ah-ha!” Peter jumps and falls on his ass in surprise. “Sneaking in through the window, Parker? Did you lose your keys?”

“Y/N, what are you doing here? Yeah, I lost them.”

“How did you get up here?” You quirk and eyebrow.

“Oh…um…the fire escape,” he explains. You’re more than positive that there isn’t a fire escape outside his window. “So…uh…again, why are you here, Y/N?” Peter asks, not really agitated about your invasion but more cautious like he is hiding something.

“I came by to see you. We haven’t hung out in a while. Had to make sure you hadn’t moved on to a new study buddy. Have you?”

“What? N-no, no of course not,” he responds shyly.

“Good.” You saunter up to Peter. He takes note that his bedroom door is closed. “Peter?” you breathe.

“Yes?” His throaty response isn’t what you’d expected but you like it. You play with the zipper on his hoodie.

“Take off your clothes, Peter.”

He reacts like he’s just been shocked by electricity. There’s a lump in his throat that he tries to swallow around. His mouth opens but it’s dry.

“W-wh-what? Why? What’s going on?” He tries to step away from you but you take a hold of his hoodie again. You unzip him and push the coat off his shoulders. “Oh my god. What is happening? Is this really happening?” he asks, bewildered. Underneath your deception, you’re actually flattered. “Look, Y/N,” he starts, “I really like you. Like really, I do.”  You slide your hands down his rigid torso. “b-but-but…I really think we should take this slow…mmm-maybe go on an actual date first?”

That stays your hands, just as you’re about to lift his shirt over his head. You genuinely smile at him and his blushing cheeks. He thinks he’s stopped you so he relaxes…all the better to pull his shirt over his head.

A red and blue suit is underneath, sticking to him like a second skin. He sighs.

“Oh my god…I knew it! You’re Spider-Man!”


End file.
